


Unexpected Events

by mangalover21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Omega, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangalover21/pseuds/mangalover21
Summary: Viktor loves yurriYuuri loves viktorlife throws many turns at them but can their relationship handle itnot the best review as but give it a shot  you might like it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written any fan fiction in a long time so i hope you enjoy it sorry if there is any errors 
> 
> also would like to point out there will be mpreg in later chapters

Chapter 1

Viktor is one of the youngest alpha mafia bosses in all of Russia, he has both legal and illegal business all over the world and the type of business vary from hotels, condos, to omega strip clubs all different types of drugs. I’m just a designer with a small fashion house on the main street of St. Petersburg but when we i saw him for the first time at my parents onsen I was head over heels for him then the next thing I know it we are mated and I’m living in Russia. We are not married yet even though we are mated I know what people say being mated is the same as being married but to me it is not but lately i feel like i live with a stranger and not my bonded mate.

 _ring ring ring_ no answer

 _ring ring ring_ still no answer

I’ve been trying to get threw to viktor for the last 4 hours and still no luck, we are meant to be going to see the play Anastasia as it was to make up for the last couple of times that he has made date night. It was going to be perfect I had it all planned out we were going to go eat at a new restaurant that i had been dying to check out, and after that we were going to do a bit of shopping before the show and yet again he doesn’t show up. We are bonded and live together he is my alpha and I’m his omega but i hardly get to see him, the only time I’ve actually got to see him is at breakfast and we hardly ever talk then he’s either on his phone or talking to one of his inner circle. its just lately i feel so alone even though I’m surrounded by people.

Then i remember the one person who always knows where viktor is and always answers his phone Christophe Giacometti, Chris is viktor’s second in command when i ring him he answers on the very first ring.

“well hello how is the beautiful Yuuri Katsuki this fine evening” chis says as he answers his phone the one thing about chis is that he is a big flirt.

“i’m doing fine i was just wondering if you know where viktor is or is he with you it’s just we were meat to go out for this evening and i haven’t heard from him all day, I’m just a bit worried thats all” i say that last bit with my voice breaking i always worry something is going to happen to viktor.

I hear Chris take a deep breathe before he answers

“He didn’t tell you damn it i hate being bearer of bad news, something came up and he had to rush to moscow for a couple of days I’m so sorry yuuri i thought he would of told you i don’t know what goes through his head sometimes if you need any thing just gives a call or a text”.

I’m a little disappointed that i had to hear it from chris and not from viktor himself,

“thanks chris i will bye”

“bye yuuri have a good night”.

As soon i press the end button to end the call I immediately bring viktor’s name to start to text him

 ** _Yuuri_**  
_Why didn’t you tell me that you were heading to Moscow for a few days, I had to ask chris where you where and did you forget that we had made plans for tonight_  
                                                                                                                                                                                                     read 11.10

 _ **Viktor**_  
_Yuuri I’m so sorry i didn’t tell you that i was heading to Moscow for a couple of days it completely slipped my mind and we didn’t anything planned for tonight it is next week were going out to that fundraiser_  
                                                                                                                                                                                                     read 11.13

 _ **Yuuri**_  
_yes we have that next week but we also made plans for a date night tonight, i cant believe you forgot this is the 8th time you have either forgotten or cancelled_  
                                                                                                                                                                                                   read 11.17

 _ **Viktor** _  
_8 times i think that you are being a tad dramatic, I’m sorry that i forgot about the plans that we made for tonight but you need to understand that the business that I’m in is not you usual 9 to 5 job_  
                                                                                                                                                                                                     read 11.20

 _ **Yuuri**_  
_Dramatic well hows this for dramatic I don’t want to talk to you unless you are talking to my face that is if you even remember what it looks like_  
                                                                                                                                                                                                      read 11.22

 

After I send that message i put my phone on silent as i cant be bothered to listen to viktor’s excuses tonight. After putting my phone on the nightstand beside my side of the bed, i head to towards the bathroom, the bathroom is one of my favourite rooms in this house it has stone bath and multi head shower with one big mirror and two oval sinks side by side on a marble worktop.

I start to fill the bath and i add some omega essence oil, it is an oil that is made for omegas it only has a hint of a scent not too strong and not to weak. Once the bath is fill i dim the lights and undress and get in i stay in the bath for about an hour to try to relax and to try and forget about all the drama with viktor. I’ve also decided to that i haven’t seen my parents in a while i need to visit them soon maybe sooner rather than later, after my bath i get changed into one of viktor’s t shirts and a pair of shorts as make my way to bed i go over to lock the door as i don’t want to be disturbed.

**bang bang bang**

I’m startled awake by all the noise i pick up my phone to see what time it is 4.00 who the hell is making so much noise at this time of day, and i also see i have 6 missed messages and 20 missed calls all from the same person Viktor. All of a sudden the knob of the door starts turning and then banging on the door starts as well as yelling.

“yuuri open this door now”

i really want to ignore him and go back to sleep but i know he won’t stop until i let him in. i make my way over to the door before i open it i take a deep breath, as sometimes when viktor is angry he can have a real nasty tongue it never been directed at me of course but i have witness it and it wasn’t pretty.

Once i open the door viktor brushes pass me and i close the door and even before i have even turned round to face him he is yelling  
“what the hell yuuri i miss one or two things and now you are getting on like we haven’t seen each other in months, i mean whats that all about if you even remember my face”

I’m tired and now I’m angry.

“one or two times are you serious, you are hardly ever home and the only time i get to see you is at breakfast i never see you at night as you are coming home really late and for the last couple of months you either forget or cancel at the last minute I’ve had enough of it”

I can see his face soften but at this moment in time i don’t care so i continue with my little rant.

“i’m meant to be your omega, your fated partner. I know we aren’t married but recently we have been acting more like strangers than alpha and omega".

After my little rant i grab the throw from off the ottoman and wrap it round myself before i sit down on the bed i grab my glasses off the nightstand. Viktor walks over and kneels infant of me

“Yuuri sweetie i love you you're my lovely omega, I know i haven’t been around lately it’s just been one thing after another with the new heat hotel I’m opening in Moscow. JJ is in town and i had business with him i wanted sorted before he returned to Canada, i know these are excuses but will you find it in your big lovely heart to forgive me”

“I can forgive you but” i pause.

he interrupts me “but what”

“but I think that we should spend it apart, it just i know you are busy and i don’t want to be a distraction to you or it get to the point where i resent you for not being here so i have made the decision to go back to japan for a while”.

Viktor looks sad when i tell him i want to leave Russia he gets up and starts pacing the floor, it pains me to see the look on his face i love him so much but this is for the best.

He suddenly stops and looks in my direction and asks “how long will you be gone for”,

I think for a minute before i answer him “I don’t know how long i guess when i feel ready to come home”.  
  
As i watch him undress he tells me that he will ask mila to take care of the arrangements, mila is his cousin but she is also his personal secretary, he tells me while unbuttoning his shirt.

“don't worry about a thing i will get mila to make all of the arrangements”

Once he changes to only a pair a shorts i sort of admire his chest and bit my lower lip as he bends down to get his phone out of his jacket, and he sends a text who i assume is to mila. He walks over to his side of the bed and sets his phone on the night stand then he gets in and says to me

“lets go to sleep you were up late and i woke you up early” i don’t say anything i just get to the blanket but for some reason i ended up really close to viktor as i smell his pheromones which make me so relax i fall asleep instantly. 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update had a head cold and writers block  
> please note i live in ireland and we call the trunk of the car a boot which is i have written

omegaverse  
Everyone has a secondary gender, which they find out when they take the gender examination which takes place at age 13. the exam is just a blood test to see if they are alpha, beta or omega.

Alpha  
has knots which cause them to enter an estrus period called heat  
have a 100% guaranteed pregnancy rate when In heat  
had a class differentiation pheromones

Beta  
does not go into heat  
feels desire for Omega but is able to control themselves

Omega  
have a heat cycle every couple of months which last 7 days  
rarely gets pregnant outside of heat cycle  
doesn’t get heat while pregnant  
has sexual pheromones

Omega's produce which is released through excretion like sweating, for example, only omegas produces this sexual pheromone so it is known as omega pheromone. Omega’s build up a large amount of omega pheromones over 3 weeks, they release this during their heat cycle. Alpha’s react to omega pheromones and go into heat and become violent and tend to lose reason.

Suppressants  
There are two types of heat suppressants.  
pills:  
taken daily once a day, if take more than one it could be very dangerous do not take while pregnant it could lead to heavy bleeding or even miscarriage.

Specific medicine:  
this is injected to either arm or leg when heat occurs within 5 minutes of injection heat calms down but there are side effects such as headaches, nausea, dizziness.

The only place you can get heat suppressants is at a hospital.

Bonding  
There are two steps two bonding during intercourse and the roping ceremony  
During intercourse, the alpha will bite the nape of the Omega neck. this doesn’t affect the alpha but it does the omega as after the biting of the nape they cant have sex with anyone else and if they did there would be side effects such as headaches, nausea dizziness. the roping ceremony usually happens at the wedding it involves the mother of the omega tying a rope with both the alpha and omega hands it symbolizes that the alpha will always protect the alpha and the omega will produce a healthy offspring. these both must be done for a bond to be considered complete.  
( taken from the manga tadaima okaeri but tweaked a little bit. )

Chapter 2  
later that morning

  
I slowly watch as yuuri packs his bags, i would be lying if i said it didn’t hurt as it does he is my omega and i love him so much i just hope he is not gone too long. As soon as he is finished his bags we both head down to my car i chose to drive the Lexus today, i have 4 cars in total a silver Lexus, black range rover, a white Audi and a red Ferrari. Once we are in the car i start driving towards the airport neither of us has said anything since we got up this morning, i know we haven’t been spending time together lately but him leaving defeats the purpose of fixing our problems. I know he feels homesick sometimes i know it must be hard on him if i wasn’t so busy i would go to japan with him.

I break the ice between us so I start talking  
“yuuri please be careful in japan i know there is still discrimination towards omegas”

i see yuuri fiddle with his hands  
“viktor i have lived in japan my whole life, i can deal with a little bit of prejudice”  
“I know you have i just worry about you, do you want me to leave you at the gate”

 

it looks like he is thinking about it then he answers me  
“i would be like be left at the door, i will call or text you when i land”  
The rest of the journey is spent in complete silence and the next thing I know we arrive at pulkovo airport. I move over to kiss him on the lips but he moves his head so I end up kissing his cheek instead, he gets out of the car to get his bags out of the boot so I get out to help him.  
As he goes through the doors I just hope that he comes back soon, as soon as I'm in my car I get 3 text messages at the same time.

Georgi  
_Why the hell did you leave, I sorted everything out and I'm back in st Peterborough now_  
Gerorgi always the drama queen  
Mila  
_Now that Yuuri is in Japan who are you going to take to the charity gala_  
Shit I forgot about that damn gala I don't want to go now that yuuri is not here but I'm going to have to.

Emil  
_We have a rat problem_  
I groan at his text I don't need this right now,it's always one thing after another

I reply to Emil  
_Bring it to the warehouse, tell everyone to be there_

I throw my phone on the passenger seat and start my car and head towards the outskirts of st Petersburg to where the warehouse is,

when I pull in there is a row of cars already there the warehouse isn’t your average warehouse. It has 3 levels the basement, ground floor and the board room, the basement which is underground is where we handle all the illegal side of the business. the ground floor has multiple uses such as storage for both legal and illegal business also a meeting place for the bosses and their underlings or as mila likes to call them their minions. the boardroom is a place where i have meetings with all the head bosses who happen to be my inner circle are either an alpha or an omega.

  
I head inside and i see that everyone is here. Mila and Georgi are on their phones, phichit is sitting on a chair glaring at chris. I usually don’t like anyone sitting down unless they have my word but considering he is 6 months pregnant. Also yuuri best friend and if yuuri ever found out that i let him stand i would be one dead alpha. leo is whispering into gang hong’s ear whose face is bright red, sara and micky are bickering about something stupid. Seung-gil is cleaning his knifes, emil is coming up from the basement as he soon as he comes into the room i clear my voice every stops what they are doing and pay attention.

  
“everyone up to the board room we have something to discuss”  
As everyone is taking their seats phichit snaps at chris  
“im pregnant not an invalid i can pull my own chair out “ i couldn’t help but snigger at that which causes chris to glare at me  
as soon as everyone is sitting down i start to talk  
“im sure you are all wondering why i have called you all here, we seem to have a rat problem. Emil explain”  
emil looks over at mickey who nods his head he takes a breath before speaking  
“as everyone knows that me and Micky run the heat and rut hotel, and as favour to Georgi a couple of months ago we took on his ex girlfriend Anya. we had her work at the front desk but a security guard found her snooping around the main office, but then something happened a couple of days later. 5 unbounded omegas who stayed with us went missing hours after leaving the hotel”  
After listening to what he had to say i ask him  
“how do you know it is her”  
this time it is micky who talking  
“well we did give her the benefit of the doubt but then it happened again, 3 omegas where taken down the road from the hotel they hadn’t even checked out yet so we set a trap. with the help of phichit were able to catch her when she was taking the information off the main computer but we still don’t know who she was giving the information to”  
i think over the information that i was just giving, i turn to emil and ask him  
“where is she now”  
he answers “in the basement” i nod  
i look at everyone and tell them  
“i want everyone to go back to their normal duties expect seung-gil and chris”  
most them agree expect for one phichit  
“thats not fair why don’t i get to have any fun anymore” he yells  
phichit can have sick sense of humour especially when it come to omega traffickers or abusers.  
“i know you want to be involved but this is a delicate manner we need to find out what happen to those 8 missing omegas, and you need to remember that you are pregnant.” i tell him.  
“you don’t need to tell me i get a reminder everytime i get a pain, craving or when I’m peeing every 5 minutes” he says sarcastily .  
“ Phichit i thought i told you to take it easy for the next couple of months since you have been in and out of hospital” after i tell him.  
“on second thought i get a ride from leo since i came her with chris” he says quickly as he walking out the door he gives chris a peck on the lips and he tries to get away but chris pulls him in for a deep kiss you can tell they really love each other.  
“chris we have work to do” they break apart.

As everyone leaves me and chris head down to the basement seung-gil is already down there, when we get to the bottom of the stairs we see a girl tied to the chair in the middle of the room, she is still in her work uniform and has a look on her face thats says she is going to put up a fight. i love it when they put up a fight it is so much more fun to break them.  
i walk over to her and rip the duck tape from her mouth as soon it”s off her lips she starts screeching  
“I’ll never tell you anything, those omegas got what they deserve”  
now that made me mad and by the look on chris and seung-gil faces they were too.  
“let me guess your a beta”  
she snaps at me “and what if i am, omegas are only good for two things and that is sex and giving birth to alphas”  
that little statement make me furious i usually keep my cool during these situations but that made me snap, so i slap her across the face and her lip starts to bleed.  
After i slap her i re adjust my watch and turn to seung-gil,  
“Break her leg”.  
Her eyes go wide at this statement and the fellow seung-gil as he walks to the side of the room and picks up a bat as he walks back he drags it along the concrete floor, once he reaches her he swings it towards her leg and a crack fills the air which is then followed by a scream.  
I get down to her level  
“im going to ask you this once, who are you working with and where are the missing omegas”  
with a smirk she tells me  
“Im not telling you anything” .  
i stand up and straighten my jacket “Chris could you get me a syringe of the heat inducing drug, miss anya here is going to experience what an omega goes through during heat”.  
once i have the syringe in my hand i inject it straight into her arm, “seung-gil i leave her to you get her to talk do anything you want but keep her alive i want a progress report in two days. chris contact emil and tell him not to take anymore single omega bookings, and if can try to convince anyone to cancel i don’t want anymore omegas to go missing from my hotel”.  
they nod both of their heads, i make my way upstairs as i head towards my car i realise that yuuri wont be their and its going to be lonely in the house until yuuri returns.  
later that night phone pings, i get a text message from yuuri telling me that he has arrived safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it leave a comment i love hearing what you think of it  
> now can't decide to pair seeing-gil and georgi together or oc

**Author's Note:**

> would love your input if you have any ideas would love to hear them three thing would like your imput on  
> 1\. next part victors or yuuri pov  
> 2\. should chris and phichit be a couple  
> 3\. should i explain what omega verse is 
> 
> i love to read you thoughts on it so please review if you can 
> 
> will add more tags as i go on


End file.
